Fighting For The One You Love
by A x Stupid x Lamb
Summary: Jasper Hale: Soldier, Vampire, fighting extrodinaire. That's just the way Bella likes it when she gets fed up of not being able to fight so she calls apon Jasper to do that very job. Teach her to fight. Ups and Downs for Bella and Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

Today was one of them very rare days where Edward left me in the caring hands of the Cullen's while he went hunting. He missed the hunting trip yesterday because he wanted to stay with Nessie, stupid vampire. Rosalie was looking after Nessie today; they really have taken to each other really well. My thirst was good now; I haven't slipped up quite yet. Well today was different because I decided I needed to learn how to defend myself. I don't like being the one that needs to be protected and well I need to protect Nessie now anyway. I need to know how to fight. So I got up and looked at Jasper, which he returned. I sent him want then caution. This was my way of saying I need you but be careful about it. He nodded and then turned back to looking at the TV with Emmett and Alice. I knew Alice would find out but she would understand however Emmett… that's a different story. Him and his stupid blabbermouth. I left the room and set off for the baseball field. I sat on the floor and closed my eyes. About 10 minutes later I heard a faint rustling from the trees surrounding the field. I turned in the direction and saw Jazz appearing out of the forest with his hands in his pockets. I stood up and stepped towards him cautiously.

"You need my assistance?" he inquired with a small smile placed on his perfect face.

"Yes, if you'll help me" I answered.

"What do you need my help with?" he asked

"Well, someone's bound to show up sometime or another and im tired of sitting on the sidelines! I need to be able to fight," I said timidly

"And you thought I was the best person for that?" he mused

"Yes" I answered simply

"Well sure I could help you. We'll need to start from the very basic training first" he pondered. I merely nodded. He strolled over to me until he was right in front of me. He smiled then pushed me on the floor. Then he bent down and held out his hand.

"Rule number one, keep you balance," he said, smiling at my confused expression.

"Right got it," I said dumbly. I took his hand and when I was halfway up he let go. I landed back on the floor with a thud.

"Rule number two, don't trust anyone" I groaned, I could tell Jasper was the let me find out by myself person instead of just telling me. I got up by my self and then looked at him.

"Anything else?" I asked sarcastically.

"oh many things, you'll just have to find out" I gulped, what have I got myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How many rues are there precisely Jasper" I groaned

"A good few" was all he responded. "Whom do you wish me to train you against, you never said," he asked curiously.

"Newborns obviously" I automatically answered. He nodded in agreement

"I think that would be wise. Seeing as it is them who are the hardest to fight, apart from vampires with gifts but you got that covered anyway" he smirked. I smiled back at him.

"Well rule three requires some… things so I will meet you back here in about 15 minutes" he said while striding off back towards the house. I didn't like the little pause in his sentence and it made me fear rule number three a whole lot. I arrived as instructed 15 minutes later and was completely shocked by what I saw. Nessie was sitting playing with the flowers in the field and Jasper was right by my side in an instant.

"Ok see Nessie, well I am going to attack her and it is up to you if you decide to save her" did he think I was dumb? Of course I would save her. Jasper speed of towards her and I did the same doubling my speed. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett speeding towards me. Crap. I would have to choose, save myself or protect Nessie from Jasper. Well of course it had to be Nessie, she was my only child! But maybe I could get Emmett of my trail somehow. He was coming at me diagonally. If I jumped high enough I might be able to avoid Emmett and launch myself to Nessie. Well no harm in trying. I still kept up my speed as Emmett flew towards me. When he was 5 second from clashing with me I kicked off the ground with an almighty force and flew into the sky. I jumped straight over Emmett and powered my way to Nessie. I was almost there but Jasper was neck with me now. I willed myself to move faster and I did! I was at Nessie's side before Jasper could lay a hand on her. Jasper stopped when he reached us.

"Hmmm, Mothers" he shock his head

"What?" was all I blurted out.

"Mothers, the instincts are too strong. I have to admit I am impressed you avoided Emmett"

"What do you mean instincts?"

"Your mothering instincts silly, you wanted to protect Nessie instead of saving yourself" he placed a hand on my shoulder "Rule three, think of yourself, only yourself, don't try to save others" I didn't know if I could keep that rule. Wasn't the point of all this to be able to save Edward?

"Edward is more than capable of handing himself Bells" Jasper chuckled.

"So what's rule 4?"

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll find out when im good and ready for you to do so"

"Very well" I already knew he wasn't just going to tell me "oh and do that again I will kill you stone dead" I growled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok, rule one

Check

Rule two

Check

Rule three

Check

Rule four

And that's where I stop with this! Ok don't get me wrong, Jazz is a super teacher but I just can't take his games!

"Bella, I know what your feeling and just to let you know everyone else you ask to teach you to fight will be the same" (Que innocent smile or what!) Damn guess I'm going have to endure this for a wee while longer.

"How many rules are there anyway?" I asked bitterly

"Ten" he smirked.

"Spectacular!" I muttered " 3 down 7 to go" I stood up and looked at Jazz to begin rule 4, which seemed like rule 44 at the moment.

"Ok rule 4, expect the unexpected" he said clearly, too clearly.

"Why did you just tell me the rule?"

"Because then maybe you might be expecting this" his face turned into a delighted smile and I knew something was up. Then I felt a presence behind me and I knew Jazz had got someone, most likely Emmett, to sneak up on me from behind. I waited patiently and sent waves of confusion and fear to Jazz so he wouldn't suspect a thing. I then felt an arm lightly fall through the air to my shoulder. With that I grabbed the arm and flipped the person who it belonged to right in front of me. Emmett was now on his back with his arm in a death grip in my hand.

"And that's how you do that!" I muttered. I let Emmett go and looked at Jazz

"Very good Bella

"Thank you, now is Emmett going to be involved in any more of these?"

"That's for me to know and for you to at some point find out"

"Perfect"

"Right Rule 5 is, be one step ahead of your opponent. So I'm going to plan to do something and you guess what im trying to do and tell me a way you could stop me doing it. Simple?"

"Yeah, if your Edward!" I muttered bitterly. He started walking towards a cliff edge, which was closer to him then it was to me.

"Don't do it!" I screamed

"What would that be?" he turned as he asked this.

"You're going to jump!" I screamed at him, fury running through me undiluted.

"Very good, you guessed correctly. Now, how could you stop me doing so I wonder?" he turned back and carried on as if I had not said a word. I couldn't simply run and push him. Dam, I frantically looked around trying to find something to stop him. I then spotted a rope; someone must of left it their form cliff diving. I picked it up and absentmindedly smelt the familiar scent of Jacob on it.

"Come on Jacob, bring me luck" I threw the rope at Jazz and it curled around him, trapping him in my snare. It wouldn't hold for long though, super human vampire over there. I ran towards him and pushed him back to the middle of the field and put my teeth to his neck

"Your dead" I mumbled.

"Very good Bella, you were one step ahead and stopped me, im impressed." He smiled and then he broke free from the rope. I was far from over yet!

Please REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, sorry it's so super short but I had to stop it there if you know what I mean. it would have got a little repeatitive if i just did what hapens over and over again and therefre BORING! Boring is not what I am. So, enjoy what is there and there will be more to come! Please REVIEW! _**

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter 4_**

"Jazz, did I ever tell you I hate you for getting Emmett involved?" I rambled as I sat in the clearing picking at the flowers.

"Nope" he beamed "but I knew the moment you saw him, empath here"

"HAHA, hilarious" I muttered grumpily

"Speaking of" He sorted himself into a more upright position "Rule numero 6, Be Emotionless"

"Huh? No one can be emotionless"

"What I mean is, don't show your emotions, if someone knows what you are feeling they can use it against you" he informed me wisely

"Yeah, yeah, ok mister soldier boy, just get on with the task," I practically growled and he just chuckled.

"So im going to send you wave after wave of any emotion I choose ok?"

"What's the catch?"

"You have to ignore it, or at least not let me see on you face"

"That's impossible" I moaned

"It is not" he gave me a genuine smile before saying "I know you can do it, little sis"

I would have smiled back but I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. My stomach churned and bubbled, just perfect. I took a deep breath and tried to block out the want to puke all over Jazz's new clothes. Alice wouldn't thank me for that! I feel automatically relieved, as I knew I couldn't be sick, vampire remember. I forget sometimes, I just seem so human. As soon as the nausea had come it was gone, only to be replaced by anger. I flinched at the sudden overload. Haunting memories flood my mind. Edward, leaving me broken, abandoned. I shock myself. _NO! Edward came back, he loves me!_ I chanted over and over again in my mind _There's no need to get angry at him! _I did nothing to show my inner turmoil … I think. I closed my eyes and focused, trying with all my might to not fall victim to Jasper's games. Then the anger was gone and was immediately exchanged for … lust. Damn. I gritted my teeth inside my perfectly composed mask. That mask was slipping dreadfully and Jasper knew it. He sent stronger waves and if my eyes were open I would imagine a great big grin spread on his face. However I was not going to give him the satisfaction of me losing. Remembering the anger I felt just moments ago I built it up inside me, radiating it towards Jazz. This will teach him. The lust Jazz was sending me was null and void, just he anger which was clearly showing on Jasper's immaculate face. Then, too soon for my liking, he composed himself and then sent calm everywhere.

"is it over?" I asked him wearily

"Yes, for now" he fell back onto the grass and let the sun pour onto him. His skin sparkled, capturing the sun itself.

"Are you…tired?" I asked incredulously

"Not the way you mean," he smirked "when I use my power to that extent then it drains me for a while" I got up and kicked him lightly.

"Come on Mister Whitlock, lets go hunting" he got up and flew into the forest. Yes, Jasper was a bit harsh. Yes, he deserved a good kick in the … but also yes, he was my brother and that was the most important of the three. Jasper Whitlock, the world will know of you one day.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry it took awhile!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

Hunting is highly amusing with Jasper. He talks to the animals! He's a regular Doctor Dolittle!

"Come on, just move to the left little one" he cooed to the deer which stood a while away from where we were. I perched myself on a tree stump and enjoyed the view.

"Jazz, the poor deer cannot hear you," I whispered, trying to hide my laughter.

"Oh go attack a mountain lion" he growled. With that he launched himself at the grazing deer and in 2 seconds flat it was dead. Its body grew limp and pretty soon it was bloodless. Jazz uprooted a tree and hid the carcass.

"How'd it taste?" I asked

"Bloody awful" he moaned "I would much rather have a mountain lion" or human. He didn't need to add the thought but I knew that's where they were headed.

"Hey I'll tell you what, ill help you with your self control issues after im a kick ass fighter yeah?" he smiled then

"That would be great Bella"

"Right come on, there's some venison over there and I'm sure you want to go and talk to them and maybe invite them to a party tomorrow" I teased.

"Oh very funny, im never coming hunting with you anymore!" With that he ran in the woods and got lost on the layers of braches. I tried to follow him but he was too fast. Then I found him leaning on a tree

"Miss me?" The anger ran through me.

"That's it, goodbye" I turned and walked back the way I had come. I wandered through the unforgiving forest for a good few minutes. It was then I saw a glimpse of those red eyes. The all too familiar bright red of a newborn.

"You" his head tilted to the side and he inhaled.

"You smell different but it is you my mistress wanted" with that he flashed right up to me. Before I could stop him I was pushed up into the air and I was flung through the forest. I was dazed and confused. What mistress? Victoria? She was dead! I then spotted Jasper right in front of the newborn. But what happened with me happened to Jasper too. I saw him flying and landing right next to me. He was fast to get back up and he held out his hand to me.

"Ok, Bella, Rule seven, never go it alone!" he frantically spoke "right you come aqt him from the left side ill come from the right" I nodded before taking off on a long root through the forest. I had a good vision on his left side and I saw Jazz from the other side of him nodding. With that I charged at this intruder and I pinned him to the ground. Jazz came in the and with a quick snap took of the head of the boy and threw it to the floor. I suck to the floor then.

"Who the hell was that??" I asked him helplessly.

"Victoria forgot one of her followers" he said grimly.

"Are there more out there?"

"For now, we cannot tell"

"Why didn't Alice see this" he then looked sheepish

"She text me earlier, I didn't check it though. It was probably warning us"

"Yeah, that's what a phone for Jazz!" I screamed at him

"Sorry" he looked like a deer in headlights. I sighed

"I'll forgive you… one day," I murmured. I just lay on the ground and Jazz lay right next to me. The sun turned the perfect purple and the sunset was a fantastic show. Purple blended into red and then black. The stars came out and Jazz's face was illuminated but the pale light of the moon.

"Lovely isn't it?" I asked about the night sky

"Yes, it is. This is the first time I have properly observed the sky you know" I glanced at him like he was stupid.

"What?!" I asked incredulously

"I never had the chance with the life I led. My life wasn't very suitable for sitting calmly watching the sky was it?"

"No" I admitted "im glad I got the chance to share it with you Jazz"

"Me to Bella, Me to"

**_Aww what a sweet ending lol Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok this is kinda 2 chapters in one ill break it up for you. hope you enjoy and please review!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"What are you two doing out here?" shoot!

"Err… Edward. Hi. We were just Hanging out, getting to know each other" I told him while both Jazz and I got to our feet. I forgot Edward would be back by now.

"For the entire day?" he chuckled "you two are strange" I smiled at him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Well, we both thought I was warm. Really it was like two rocks hugging. Good luck picturing that!

"I'm off to the house, anyone coming?" Jazz nodded and Edward said

"I'm in"

"Beat you there!" with that I flew through the forest, never looking back. Jasper and Edward were close on my heels. I still kept my pace and landed flat on my back right by the front door.

"And she is the winner!" I announced happily.

"No fair" Edward mumbled when he was close enough for me to hear.

"Life isn't fair my love, never is"

"Oh life is very fair, I got you did I not? That's fair enough for me" He grinned and sat on the front step. Jasper joined as well as I. I scanned the horizon for danger. None, yet. We were safe during the day, well safe enough.

"We better get inside, sin and all" Jasper murmured. With that we all moved into the house.

"MOMMA" Nessie came running up to me.

"What's up love?"

"Uncle Emmy is making scary faces!" I chuckled.

"Aww, ill have a word with 'Uncle Emmy' shall I?" she nodded her little head vigorously, her beautiful curls swaying.

"Very well. So I am your's all day little one. What do you want to do?"

"COOKIES" I laughed at this.

"I believe Grandma is the right person to ask then don't you" I set her on the floor she ran for the kitchen. It worried me how fast she grew sometimes. She only been born a month ago and she was the size of a 3 year old. By the end of the year she be fully grown!

"Bella? Scared?" Jasper was leaning on the living room doorway.

"A bit, about Renesmee but its fine" he nodded his head but still eyed me suspiciously.

"You really love her you know, but at the same time you're scared to death of her"

"I don't know what she'll be like at the end f the year"

"What do you mean, you've seen Nahuel…"

"No I mean, will she still want to stay with us, will she want to move out, and will she still love me"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. That's in a year, enjoy the time you do have, im sure she'll stay with us anyway and I know she will still love you. No one couldn't" I smiled and hug Jazz quickly.

"He's my man Bells!" Alice said from the top of the stairs, smiling, and camera in hand.

"You just took a picture! Meany"

"Suck it up I neeeeed to make a whole new scrap book now you and Nessie have arrived" she pouted. I sighed and shock my head however a smile crept onto my face. Oh I can handle anything with these guys.

"so more training tonight and then we'll have to tell everyone who doesn't know about Victoria's minions right?"

"That's sounds about right" jasper said.

"What time?"

"6 o clock, it should be dark enough then"

"Very well, see you then"

"Indeed" que really awkward silence.

"Err, sooo what is Rule 8 then?"

"Oh something we can all do together. So make sure everyone comes with you"

"Err, Rose?"

"Oh, drag her along if you have to"

"that, I'll enjoy"

"Until then Bella" Then he left. Just like that. Stupid Vamp.

* * *

Right so here we all are, in the middle of a field, waiting for Jasper to arrive.

"If he doesn't show up in the next 5 minutes I'm kicking that vamps ass" Rose Muttered under her breath.

"No need" Edward responded "I can hear him singing Poker face in his head. Stupid mind block" sure enough a minute later Jazz came strolling along the field like he was mother frikin Teresa.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Unexpected delay, unavoidable"

"Translation: He had not finish his video game in time" Edward replied grumpily.

"True, very true" Jasper said brightly.

"Right Jazz, so why are we here?" I queried.

" Oh yes. Right rule, Never be seen"

"How is this going to involve everyone?"

"Momma, I want to help" Renesmee lifted her arms to me and I scoped her up

"Sure you can help Ness" Jazz said excitedly. "So I should really tell you what we're going to do"

"You think!" Everyone said.

"We…"

"Yes?" I was getting impatient

"Are…"

"Get on with it!"

"Going…"

"Rrrrrrrrr"

"To…"

"Damn it Jasper"

"Play"

"Play what?????"

"Hide and seek!" my jaw dropped a mile and a half at this. Along with 7 other people.

"Jazz, love, did you forget to take your pills this morning?" Alice joked

"No, what better way to be invisible then by playing hide and seek. Im on it" Everyone groaned.

"1…2…3…" we took off speeding in opposite directions from each other. I trampled into the forest and looked for somewhere to hide.

"Im a tree, im a tree" I muttered to myself while gazing at all the, you guessed it, trees around.

"33...34…35…36" Shoot. All there is around is stupid trees! I travelled further into the forest now searching. Then I gave up, just climbed a stinking tree and hid in the top of it.

"48…49…50. Ready or not here I come…" ahhh man!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

"…What? Emmett! The whole point is to go hide not stand right in front of me"

"Ohhhhh… my bad" I tried not to laugh as Jasper may have been able to hear me. Not good. Time ticked by and I saw Jazz head off in the complete opposite direction of where I was from the tree top.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SPIDER!!!!!" I heard Nessie scream while running out of the forest.

"Found you Ness," Jasper said through chuckles.

"Awwww man, unfair, stupid spider."

"Sorry, why don't you go play with Emmett for a while?"

"UNCLE EMMY!!!!!!!!!"

"err, Yeah?"

"PLAY WITH ME!!!" with that Nessie was completely consumed in 'uncle Emmy' Jasper was still the opposite side of the field from me. Thank god.

"Rosalie, I can sense your annoyance from here! You're behind that rock"

"Oh no," She said in a monotone. "I'm going over to my Emmy Bear." Great so I would have to keep my emotions under control too? Figures. I'm calm…I'm calm…I'm calm.

"Alice, there's no point in hiding I can sense you anywhere, you're my partner, I'm meant to know where you are."

"Aww MAN! I call that an unfair advantage Jazz!"

"Suck it up." I could only imagine the sour face that was planted on Alice's face right now. So it was me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, let the games begin.

"Carlisle! That's disgusting!" I heard Esme screech.

"Just guessing here," Jasper started, " but it think Esme and Carlisle are hiding behind that tree." He chuckled to himself.

10 minutes passed as they looked for me everywhere, well, apart from this one particular tree of course.

"Damn it I can't find Bella anywhere" Jasper muttered.

"What?" I saw Edward come out from his hiding place and confront Jazz. "What do you mean? You've lost Bella?"

"Found you Edward and its part of the game nimrod." Then he called out. "BELLA!! You've won." Everyone was gathered underneath where I was perched so I jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the floor right next to them.

"Well, a good days work don't you think?" I remarked cheerfully.

_Ok this chapter was no way near ready but I have lost any direction this story is heading in so i thought i would post what i have so far and ask if you, the readers, have any suggestions on what could come next? please review any ideas. The reason this story is going downhill is because i have lost all enthusiasm for it but I dont want to leave you without giving you a satisfactory ending. Thanks for reading so far and please review._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 7_**

"…What? Emmett! The whole point is to go hide, not stand right in front of me"

"Ohhhhh… my bad." I tried not to laugh as Jasper may have been able to hear me. Not good. Time ticked by and I saw Jazz head off in the complete opposite direction of where I was from the treetop.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, SPIDER!!!!!" I heard Nessie scream while running out of the forest.

"Found you Ness," Jasper said through chuckles.

"Awwww man, unfair, stupid spider."

"Sorry, why don't you go play with Emmett for a while?"

"UNCLE EMMY!!!!!!!!!"

"Err, Yeah?"

"PLAY WITH ME!!!" with that Nessie was completely consumed in 'uncle Emmy' Jasper was still the opposite side of the field from me. Thank god.

"Rosalie, I can sense your annoyance from here! You're behind that rock"

"Oh no," She said in a monotone. "I'm going over to my Emmy Bear." Great so I would have to keep my emotions under control too? Figures. I'm calm…I'm calm…I'm calm.

"Alice, there's no point in hiding I can sense you anywhere, you're my partner, I'm meant to know where you are."

"Aww MAN! I call that an unfair advantage Jazz!"

"Suck it up." I could only imagine the sour face that was planted on Alice's features right now. So it was me, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, let the games begin.

"Carlisle! That's disgusting!" I heard Esme screech.

"Just guessing here," Jasper started, " but it think Esme and Carlisle are hiding behind that tree." He chuckled to himself.

10 minutes passed as they looked for me everywhere, well, apart from this one particular tree of course.

"Damn it, I can't find Bella anywhere," Jasper muttered.

"What?" I saw Edward come out from his hiding place and confront Jazz. "What do you mean? You've lost Bella?"

"Found you Edward and its part of the game nimrod." Then he called out. "BELLA!! You've won." Everyone was gathered underneath where I was perched so I jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the floor right next to them.

"Well, a good days work don't you think?" I remarked cheerfully.

"You passed rule 8," Jasper simply said. I nodded but then Alice froze.

"Alice, this is no time for your games," I said, getting annoyed.

"Shut up, im not playing games. Edward, you hear that?" Alice asked, a hint of worry entered her tone.

"Unfortunately." He moaned in response.

"What have you heard?" Carlisle came and stood in front of Alice and Edward, talking in his usual calm manner.

"Vampires, and I don't think they're here for a cosy chat." Edward then set off at an angry speed heading back to the field we had started out in. I stared at Jasper, not moving with the rest back to the field. He stayed to.

"I think we have a problem," I muttered to him.

"You think?"

"We have to tell them know. So they know what they're up against." Jasper sighed and nodded. With that I headed back to the field to greet everyone.

"Everyone, Jasper and I have something to tell you."

_and cliff hanger. lol. Well finally i finished this chappy. Thank god and now i have a plot line! thanks for all the reviews guys keep sending them in!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

"What's up Bella?" Edward was by my side after I told them that I needed to speak with them.

"Well guys. Jazz and I were out… hunting the other day and well… we crossed a rather unexpected visitor." I responded

"You crossed a newborn who tried to attack Bella and you didn't tell me!" Edward screamed at Jasper, storming up to him.

"It was up to Bella to tell you when she wanted." Jasper said defiantly.

"Hey, cut it out, fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help." I screamed while pulling Edward back from Jasper and focused to where the newborns where coming from.

All too soon figures appeared out of the forest edged and into the clearing. They took one look at me and charged full speed.

"Here goes nothing," Emmett whispered. With that he ran forward and met the newborns halfway. He flung one over his shoulder and ripped his arm clean off. I squealed out loud, I mean, gross.

"Emmett, you oversized idiot!" Jasper growled at him. With that he ran forward to join and help his 'brother' Together they were doing well … but not well enough. My heart fell as Emmett was caught in a newborns vice-like grip

"Damn it," Edward bellowed, "Hold on Emmett, I'm coming" he ran and dodged several newborns to make his way to where Emmett was. He charged at him and knocked the newborn, which sent him flying. Jasper saw the flying newborn and finished him swiftly.

"Esme, stay here, my love, its time dad got involved" Carlisle winked and joined the fray. Staring at the scene in front of me I was shocked into silence and was frozen. My family were prepared to die for me just to keep me safe. That was all I could ask for.

"This is it" I murmured, "Time to fight for the ones I love." With that it was time. I breathed deeply and took off to Edwards's side.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here? Get back!" He urged as soon as he saw me. I didn't have any time to responded as I felt breathing heavy on my back. I froze. Time slowed and I turned slowly.

"Hello, little girl, think we know how to fight do we?" I gulped. I sized this new competitor. He was huge, not as big as Emmett but still, a lot bigger then Jasper whom I trained with.

"Sure do." I said as best I could.

"Well let's see then shall we?" As soon as the last word left his cursed lips he lunged. I stepped to the side and he flew straight past me but not for long. He landed on all fours and got up to face me again. No one was here to help me now. A party of newborns had caught up to Alice, Rose and Esme, there were in this battle whether they liked it or not.

This precious thinking was my downfall, the newborn had already lunged again, this time I wasn't quick enough, I fell backwards and was pinned to the floor in seconds.

"Do it!" I spat "Go on, kill me!" I closed my eyes and waited for oblivion.

OMG lol i just want to say thankyou to all the new people who have added my story to story alert and favourite story. It means so much to me. :) Hope you like this chapter and please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 9**_

Three things happened next

1.I took my last breath

2.I thought of Edward one final time. Every detail I wanted to remember of him. His eyes, hair, scent. Everything.

And 3. The weight on top of me left my presence.

_This was it. I had gone. I'm dead_ I thought. This was too noisy for heaven though. The sounds of screaming and ripping were not right. Slowly I opened my eyes. They focused on a figure above me, it was … it was… Jasper?

"And may I ask what you're doing down there?"

"Just give me a minute," I groaned

"Fine, just hurry up, we _are_ in the middle of a battle to the death here."

"Ok"

"Don't worry" He winked, "I'll save at least one for you." He reached out his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Bella do I have to remind you? Rule 7 never go it alone!"

"Thank you," was all I managed to choke out, "for everything"

"Did I not make myself clear when I said never go it alone? What where you thinking?" He obviously didn't want to know about my gratitude towards him and just kept rambling.

"That I wanted to kick some newborn arse?" He smiled

"Well let's kick some newborn arse together" I smiled but then thought of everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

"Am I dead?" Everything just seemed weird. The fighting, the screaming, it couldn't be real, how had we got into this mess?

"Not on my life, sport."

"Well that's good then," I said absentmindedly.

"Ok, I'm making a new rule. Rule 9, stick to me at all times because you're going to get you butt kicked otherwise."

"I like that rule." I mumbled. Then my world came shattering to a dizzying reality as I saw a newborn charging straight for Jasper! He couldn't see a thing; he was behind Jasper so it was up to me.

"Duck!" I screamed. Jasper complied and I jumped over him to slam the newborn to the ground. I grabbed its neck and twisted two times… left then right. It was done. Death fresh on my hands I slumped to the floor, already regretting what I had done. This was not how I imagined it! I was officially a killer; there was no going back now. I'm a monster! All this self-loathing was not part of what I planned. I sighed and remained on the floor, hating who I had become.

"It never gets easy, Bella, I know, every time I kill I feel their misery and pain. You'll manage to grow accustom to things all to soon." I gave a meek smile and stood to my feet.

"I killed someone, someone who was innocent." I mumbled mostly to myself.

"No, you didn't, Bella, they wanted to kill you, that's not innocent," Jasper tried to reason with me but it barely even made me look up. He put his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him."

"Bella, you did what you had to do, you knew there would be consequences, maybe this was it."

"What? That I would feel like I deserve to die?" He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"No my sweet Bella, you are no killer, you do not deserve to die and ya'll best stop moping." I chuckled and nodded calmly.

After that I joined back in the fight, never leaving Jaspers side. We battled until the last man was down. We stood victorious after about 15 minutes and we were still at each other's side, that's were we belonged on the battlefield. It was then I realised, I went to Jasper so I could protect Edward but part of me along the way must have changed and then I figured it out. I was no longer fighting for Edward but for Jasper to, not just Jasper, part of me wanted to protect not just Edward and Nessie but all of the Cullen's.

I was fighting for the one's I loved.

But the biggest part of me was still fighting for just that _one_ I loved the most, Edward. I found him a few meters away and we locked gazes. Then it was just us, we were all well, and that would be the happiest of endings. I smiled and he graced me with one back. That as the biggest reward I could ever get.

THE END

AWw thanks for all those who read and please let me know what your favourite section/ chapter was so i know what stuff you like :) and please read my other stories to :)


End file.
